


Adventures with You

by IamDaiBae



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hapi & Constance's shared ending, Love Confessions, No beta on this sorry, Pining, Post-Canon, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), SO MUCH FLUFF, Slight BL spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamDaiBae/pseuds/IamDaiBae
Summary: After the war, after everything; Constance decided that joining Hapi on her adventures across the world would be her new dream. Hapi thinks over her feelings and her relationship with the blonde.
Relationships: Hapi & Constance von Nuvelle, Hapi/Constance von Nuvelle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Adventures with You

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely one of my all time favorite ships in FE3H, really anyone and Constance is a guaranteed love for me, but Hapi and Constance bring out the best parts of each other and I love them so much.

In many ways, Hapi thought of Constance like the sun, even if that was a bit ironic. The sun was a source of warmth, a source for life to grow under it’s ray of light and it made things thrive. When it was too bright, it would be overwhelming, but she found herself to be the type to enjoy a sunny day. Many people despised the sun because of their burns, the way that only the darkest of clouds could bring it down, but clouds always passed. She wasn’t the poetic type, but the way she shone made her really think about where her feelings lied with Constance.

On the opposite side, Hapi thought of herself as the moon. When life was darkest, she was only but a small source of light. Mysterious, unexplored and left people curious. Some people were afraid of the moon because no one knew what was beyond it, or what it would bring if people went to explore those mysteries. Once people moved past those anxieties, they’d find her presence is one that was calming in nature.

The pair of them decided that after the war, after Dimitri was crowned king, that they would no longer involve themselves in political matters, or any matters for that fact. Hapi was prepared to leave to pursue her childhood dream now that she was finally free, and before she could leave, Coco asked to come with her, tears in her eyes. That night, Hapi made the decision to have her with her, despite her attraction to the other that was seemingly unreturned. Yuri had gone off with some woman, and the last they’d heard of him was that he was starting up an orphanage with his now wife, an ex-performer in the opera. Balthus had gone off and returned to the mountains where he belonged, going back to his family to ensure that they’d be protected under the King of Grappling. Constance was supposed to rebuild her house, just like she had always dreamed, but something changed her mind.

_ “My dreams mean nothing if they are not accomplished with you, Hapi. I am well aware that you want nothing to do with politics, and I wish to stay by your side, like it always has been. Please allow me to join you.”  _ Those were the words Constance told her before she was about to leave Abyss for the final time. Standing on the bridge, Hapi had her bag of belongings and she fully expected it to be the last time to see Coco in person, but hearing her confession… Hapi couldn’t say no to her. Since that day, they’d made it their goal to explore Fódlan until they couldn’t any more. 

* * *

The pair had been through a lot together, everything from learning how to be roommates first arriving at Abyss to their recent adventures around the new Fódlan. Standing on the west coast of Faerghus, Hapi felt the sand on her bare feet and she couldn't help but stare out to the water, her thoughts overcoming her. She hated the beach, but Constance insisted on seeing every part of the world, even if Faerghus was too cold for her tastes. For a beach, the winds were cold, even if the sky was blue. Hugging her cloak a bit tighter, she let out a sigh. 

Constance did the impossible, and Hapi will forever be thankful. Between finding a cure to her condition or Hapi's inability to sigh, her friend devoted her entire research to curing her of the monster summoning issue. Finding a way to cure it had put a pause on finding a way to cure her own condition though. To this day, Coco could not step into the sun without cover; but Hapi knew that if anyone could find a cure for her problems with the sun, it would be her. After all, she did what no one else could do for her. Though the redhead would refuse to say it out loud, she admired how smart she was, especially when she put her mind to something. 

She looked over to see the blonde come over, holding a lace parasol above her head. She was wearing a shawl that she bought from a market they visited in the Alliance, it was a deep blue, like her eyes. It wasn't like her to take notice in the little things, but ever since this stupid crush came to surface, it was hard not to notice the way Coco smiled when she would talk to her, or the way her eyes lit up when there was an opportunity to show off her magic, the laugh she had when she was right. It was all… Stunning, for lack of better words.

A drop of rain fell, then another; then suddenly the entire sky began to pour. Hearing the other girl shriek made her able to move finally, rushing off the beach to grab her shoes and put them on, laughing as she heard the other girl yell at her to hurry. Quickly they both linked their arms and began to run to escape the rain, though there were no trees for a while, and Coco’s lace parasol blocked only so much water. Even though Constance was upset at the sudden torrential rain, the pair of them laughed as they ran. 

They were running back to a nearby fishing village where no one knew who they were. It was one of Hapi’s favorite things about travelling and seeing the world like she’d always dreamed, the fact no one knew who she was and that a nasty reputation couldn’t follow her if she was always on the move. It was a long run, and by the time they’d gotten to the village, the two of them were drenched and soaking, but they were still laughing and joking around, even when they walked into the nearby inn. The innkeeper looked concerned and immediately rushed over to the pair with towels, and the two of them accepted, still grinning as they asked for a shared room for the night. Even though it was what they always did, it still brought a blush to Hapi’s cheeks when Constance asked so casually. 

Though things were nearly booked up for the night, there was one room left for the night, and it was a fairly large room that was quite a bit costly. Hapi was about to refuse, but Constance insisted, pulling out her coin purse. Before they left the monastery, Coco sold her research to the Kingdom for quite a large amount of money, turning down a position on the magic council and everything to pursue a life of adventure with her best friend. Hapi was obviously guilty about relying on the blonde to pay for the necessities, so it was up to Hapi to learn to cook and hunt for free meals when they were out adventuring. They worked well together and even oftentimes picked up odd jobs in the strangler cities they would stay in to ensure their adventure would carry on. 

* * *

The inn was cozy and comforting, sitting in the lobby they did their best to dry off while the attendant readied their room for them. Even in the lobby, some nobles were looking at them as if they were animals fresh off the street, and at any other point in their lives, Hapi would have internally been frustrated and annoyed, but this feeling of freedom was enough to make her truly ignore the thoughts of strangers she would never see again. Constance didn’t seem to have a care in the world either, but she never let the opinions of those around her affect her. Even before the war was over, noble’s from her past would approach her and comment directly about her being with Hapi, but even then she would defend the other, claiming that it didn’t matter. It was one of Hapi’s treasured memories, one of the many with the blonde. 

Finally they had been alerted that their room was prepared and they gladly followed along, walking through long hallways before reaching the end where a large suite waited for them. It was beautiful, with a fireplace, a mini library, the largest bed Hapi had ever seen. It felt like a luxury she would have never expected to have in her lifetime, and Coco walked in so casually like it was the only acceptable room the two of them could have. The blonde was the first one to go and get changed in the bathroom while Hapi was left to wait around in the large room, looking around as she felt her heart skip a beat when she set her bag on the couch and began to look through it. 

Now Hapi was never the type to keep track of the days on the calendar, but this was an important day; at least a day that Hapi found important. The twentieth of the Lone Moon, or Coco’s birthday to be exact, and she had done her best to plan for everything to be perfect. She’d planned on taking her to the beach, planned on them having long walks in nature and then bunking down in the fishing village. Hapi felt bad that the rain ruined a lot of the plans she had to make the day eventful for her, but the way Coco smiled at her earlier convinced her that nothing was ruined in the first place. Hapi had also gotten her a gift; she made her a gift to be precise and it was absolutely horrendous. So she had sent it to Balthus so he could hand it off to his friend who was good with jewelry. Just recently, Hapi had gotten it back and it was better than she could have ever imagined for the other girl. 

It was a necklace with the pendant being a sun and a crescent moon together, the sun with a sparkly blue gem and the moon had three small red gems along its shape. Hilda must have added the gems and a metal chain. The shade of the pendant was originally made by Hapi, though Hilda must have cleaned up the shapes and polished the metals to make it look as if it was bought from a merchant. Hapi really wasn’t good with her hands when it came to fine detailing, but for this day she had been working for countless nights, and now it was finally ready to give as a gift.

As soon as she heard the door open, she quickly hid the small box in the pockets of her cloak and pretended to inspect the fireplace, hearing Coco laugh from behind her. When she turned, she saw Coco in her pajama’s, a towel on her head, but two of her long bangs still hung from underneath it. Without saying anything, Hapi took her turn getting changed and going to the bathroom. After getting changed into her own pajamas, she saw Coco on the couch, already curled up with her nose in a book off the shelf. It made her roll her eyes with a small grin, but gave her time to go through her bag to find the small gifts before revealing her big one. Inside her bag, there was a small paper bag of pastries from the bakery they’d stopped by the day before, and while Coco thought they’d eaten them all, Hapi made sure to save a few. 

“Coco, do you remember what day it is?” Hapi called out to her, seeing the blonde turn to her, glasses on her nose as she tilted her head. It was funny, after everything, Coco admitted that she needed glasses to help her read and she was embarrassed about it, as if it was some sort of top secret that would make or break her opinion. If anything, it added a sort of charm to the other girl, Hapi found. Seeing her take off and move her glasses to think and struggle to figure out the days, it reminded her of their newfound freedom where what day it was no longer mattered. Finally the other gave up and shook her head with a pout, and then Hapi gladly presented the bag of sweets from behind her back. 

“Twentieth of the lone moon.” She said, going over to the other, leaving her backpack at the end of the couch before sitting beside Constance. Coco’s eyes widened in realization and suddenly she laughed, shaking her head. 

“Already? I’m surprised that you knew.” The blonde eagerly took the bag of sweets and recognized the pastries, grinning at her friend. “You shouldn’t have, I thought we finished the rest of them in Mateus?” Constance asked, taking out one of the pastries and offering the bag to the other, who gladly took one. At the question, Hapi blushed and she played it off with a casual shrug. 

“I bought some when you weren’t looking. In the bakery they had a calendar, and I saw that it was coming up.” Hapi said dismissively, but Coco was tearing up as she looked at her with her big blue eyes. “Whoa, what’s wrong?” Did she make a mistake bringing up her birthday? Ugh, she knew it was a dumb idea, especially since she would have preferred a big party with everyone, and the only person to celebrate it was her. Maybe this was a selfish thing to do? Though Coco shook her head, wiping her eyes with a small smile.

“I just… I just never expected you, let alone anyone to remember. It feels like forever ago since the last time someone remembered my birthday.” Her voice was a bit shaky as she smiled. The way she held the bag of sweets was as if it was the best gift she could have ever gotten, and it left her a bit confused and thrown off. But before she could apologize for never remembering in the past, Constance moved to pull her in for a hug, and while Hapi was not a touching kind of person, she carefully hugged her back, rubbing her back gently. 

For a while they sat with each other for a while in the hug, and it made Hapi wonder when the last time she had received a hug. It must have been for the last big fight against Edelgard, when she’d been brought into a big hug from the rest of the lions, including her fellow wolves. Even then, she was uncomfortable with any sort of touching, but it was emotional for everyone. Before then though, it was before the war, the last time she actively remembered hugging someone was her parents before she ran off on her own. Perhaps being starved for physical affection after that made her appreciate the blonde’s touch a bit more. 

“The sweets aren’t your only gift though. Promise not to freak out.” Finally Hapi was the one to pull away and she let out a breath that she felt like she was holding forever. Hearing that she was still going to receive another gift made Coco laugh with a small pout, recalling how Hapi had only received several small cakes for her birthday from her, but the redhead was too distracted to even respond. Her eyes were focused on her bag before she gulped. “Close your eyes first. No peeking or I’ll eat the rest of those pastries.” She tried to sound casual, but fire was running through all of her nerves. When Constance closed her eyes and then covered them with her hands, Hapi brought out the box and fidgeted for a second before telling her to open her eyes. Excitedly, she took the box into her own hands and then opened it, and her jaw fell open at the sight of the necklace. 

“It was a little something that I had made, then sent to get it touched up. I know it’s nothing special-” She was caught off guard before suddenly the other girl hugged her again, her arms tight around her as she thanked her what felt like a million times. Luckily the only light was coming from the fireplace and it was still fairly dark in the room, perfectly hiding the fact Hapi’s cheeks were bright red against her tanned skin. “Oh, uh-” She stammered out, hugging the other girl back. 

“This is the most beautiful gift I’ve ever gotten, thank you Hapi.” Constance said, smiling to herself as she kept her arms wrapped around the other girl. The fact that she loved it made Hapi less tense and relaxed against the other girl. Pulling away from the hug, Constance took the jewelry out of the box carefully and admired the pendant, before handing it to Hapi for a moment. She took off the towel on her head, and her long blonde locks fell before she turned with her back facing the other girl, holding her hair out of the way. Hapi took the hint and carefully fastened the necklace around her neck before she turned around, and seeing her wearing her necklace made her heart skip a beat. “I love it, I love you. Thank you.” 

The words made Hapi’s brain stop for a second as the words sunk in and she pulled away slightly, seeing Constance looking away bashfully, her face pink in the light of the fire. Her jaw hung open for a second before she saw Constance was starting to pull away out of embarrassment, and Hapi could only take her hands into hers, looking down to her pale hands, not able to look her in the eyes when she finally built up her own courage.

“I have feelings for you, Coco.” She said softly, before red eyes met blue ones. “I don’t know if it’s the right word, but I love you. If that’s not what you meant, then forget I said anything.” She said before for the third time in under an hour, she was pulled into the other’s arms, though this time soft lips were pressed against her own. For a moment, she didn't know what was going on, but she let herself relax and her eyes close. The kiss only lasted a second before Constance pulled away, stammering quietly about how she didn’t mean to be so forward, but all Hapi could do to get her to stop apologizing was pull her in again. It was soft and gentle, uncertainty and nervousness went into, but at the same time relief washed over her. 

Pulling away, Constance rested her forehead against Hapi’s, and the two of them sat in silence for a while, their breathing in sync as everything began to sink in. of course Hapi wanted to know what brought things up, what made her want to confess now of all moments, and as if the other could read her mind, she quietly spoke. 

“I do not know what made me say it so suddenly, but earlier just on the beach, I couldn’t help but be enchanted by the way you looked, and the way we spent our time running out of the rain, and even just hearing you had gotten me a gift, I… I had to tell you.” Her voice was quiet and nervous, and it made her laugh quietly, shaking her head. 

“Funny, I spent that time on the beach thinking about you.” The redhead admitted, earning a flustered look from the other before she took a deep breath, thinking about what she wanted to say next. “I don’t want our adventures to ever end, Coco.” It was the most vulnerable she’d ever been, and if something were to interrupt them, she would never recover. The Goddess might have finally been on her side, because the only thing to interrupt her was Constance’s laughter and her hand moved to hold her own. 

“I told you I never wanted to fulfill my dreams without you, Hapi. And right now, my dream is to see the world with you, and only you.” 

For the rest of the night, they spent their time in the other’s arms, already planning where their next adventure would take them. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can absolutely bet that "Sweater Weather" by the Neighbourhood was an absolute inspiration for this piece.


End file.
